Grizzly Team
Grizzly Team, more formally styled as GRIZZLY Team and sometimes referred to simply as Grizzly, was a 4 man fireteam composed of Spartan-III Commandos from Alpha Company and was attached to Commando Group Alpha. Officially, Grizzly team were considered the second-best Cat-2 team of Alpha company, behind Carter-A259's Panther Team, but ahead of Faith-A199's Fox Team, and would later contribute to Jake-A384 being designated the 2-ic of Commando Group Alpha. Members The team was led by Spartan Jake A-384, the team Technical expert, with the position of Second-in-Command being held by Rosenda A-344 who was the team's demolition expert, Grizzly 3 was Beth A-173 the team's sniper, and Grizzly 4, being Thom A-293, who acted as the team's scout. * Grizzly 1 '-' Jake A-384 (Team Leader/Engineer) * Grizzly 2 -''' Rosenda A-344 (2nd-in-Command/Demolitions) * 'Grizzly 3 -' Beth A-173 (Sniper) * 'Grizzly 4 -' Thom A-239 (Scout) Operational History Training Grizzly Team was formed in 2535 when then Lieutenant Junior Grade Kurt Ambrose (Kurt-051) moved to form the then Alpha Company candidates into fireteams which they would serve with throughout their (mostly short) careers. However, Kurt and Cheif Mendez had taken note of some exemplary candidates who (in their eyes) would be wasted on the types of missions that Colonel Ackerson had envisioned for the Spartan-III's, and so these candidates, dubbed Catagory-II's (Cat-II's) later being designated as Commando's, were assigned to elite fireteams of 4 members, rather than the normal 3-man teams, as Kurt envisioned that the Cat-II's would be operating in smaller numbers than the rest of Alpha company, with limited support, and would, therefore, require extra manpower to be on hand. Grizzly team would be one of these Cat-II fireteams, being placed under the command of candidate Jake-A384, one of the older candidates of Alpha company, who had shown an exemplary talent for mechanical engineering, and whos more sociable personality made him able to get the most of out those he worked with. Under his command were placed Rosenda-A344, who possessed a natural talent for explosives, but who had a short temper and was prone to attacking fellow candidates who mentioned her height (due to her being noticeably shorter than many other candidates, even those younger than her). Next was naturally Beth-A173, a talented sharpshooter and markswoman, who had actually grown up with Jake prior to them both being Orphaned in 2531. As such the two had developed a close relationship, with Jake becoming a sort-of 'security blanket' for Beth, who during their early years, would become nervous without his presence. Finally, there was Thom-A293, Alpha companies best 'sneak' and its most infamous troublemaker, having been caught several times breaking into the off-limits areas of Camp Currahee. As a result of this, and not wishing to waste his clear talent, Kurt and Mendez had Thom assigned under Jake's command, believing he would curb Thoms habits, which he appeared to do so. However, in actuality, Jake became Thom's 'partner in crime' assisting him 'acquiring' a variety of items not available to the candidates, primarily an assortment of Cheif Mendez's Sweet William Cigars (this fact remaining unknown to the pair until 2552 when Jake would admit it whilst sharing a drink with Kurt, after the battle of Reach). Battle Honours * First Mamore insurrection (2536) * Battle of New Constantinople (2536-2537) * Battle of Vision (2537) * Bonanza Asteroid Belt (2537) * Destruction of the Far-gone colony platforms (2537) * Battle of New Harmony (2537) * Raid on the Epsilon Herculis Asteroid Belt (2537) * <-Redacted-> * Battle of Manticore (2541) * <-Redacted-> * Battle of Sargasso (2546) * <-Redacted-> Gallery Grizzly Team-0.png Grizzly Team Line-up.png Appearances '''Halo: Remnants Grizzly Team Jake-A384 • Rosenda-A344 • Beth-A173 • Thom-A293 • Green Team • Gold Team • |group2 = Alpha Company |list2 = Colt Team • Fox Team • Grizzly Team • Lion Team • Panther Team • Vulture Team |group3 = Beta Company |list3 = Easy Team • Gustav Team • Kodak Team • November Team • Victor Team |group4 = Gamma Company |list4 = • Hatchet Team • • |group5 = Combined |list5 = Brimstone Team • Echo Team • Gauntlet Team • Jericho Team • • Red Team |group6 = Spartan-IV |list6 = Fireteam Demon • Fireteam Eclipse • Fireteam Highlander • Fireteam Hurricane • Fireteam Indigo • Fireteam Nemesis }} Category:SPARTAN Teams